Team Chaotix
, also known as the '''Chaotix Crew',Knuckles' Chaotix (Sega 32X) North American instruction manual, pg. 7 and just , are a group that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. They are a trio of detectives-for-hire consisting of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee who run the Chaotix Detective Agency. Originally, the team's founding members came together during the Chaos Ring incident to stop Dr. Eggman's operations in the Newtrogic High Zone. These members would later go on to officially found the present-day Team Chaotix. Despite being a goofy bunch and not as involved in the ongoing world-spanning conflicts as often as Sonic the Hedgehog and his other allies are, Team Chaotix is nonetheless a competent trio when the need arises, and are always ready to lend a hand in the face of danger. History ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' In Knuckles' Chaotix, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty crossed paths coincidentally after they each visited a mysterious island, which had risen from the depths of the ocean. There, they got captured by Dr. Robotnik, who was using the island to harness the power of the Dark Rings. When Knuckles arrived, he managed to fend off Eggman trying to imprison Espio. Knuckles and Espio then ventured to Eggman's carnival themed fortress, the Newtrogic High Zone, where the others were being held captive in the Combi Catcher. After being freed, these individuals decided to work together to stop the Doctor's evil plan. Surprisingly, they also got support from two of Eggman's robots, Heavy and Bomb. After defeating Eggman in the Newtrogic High Zone's five main attractions, Metal Sonic merged with the Stage Select machine and used its deadly traps to attack the group of heroes. After the heroes destroyed the machine, the damaged Metal Sonic fled back to Eggman, who transformed his Special Ring into a Dark Ring. The heroes were then confronted by a giant, red, monstrous version of Metal Sonic. The heroes managed to defeat the robot and put an end to Dr. Eggman's scheme however. ''Sonic Heroes'' In Sonic Heroes, Vector, Espio and Charmy had officially come together to form what became known as Team Chaotix and operated their own business: the Chaotix Detective Agency. On one lazy day, Charmy arrived with a mysterious package that had been delivered to Team Chaotix's agency. Inside the package, Team Chaotix found a transceiver, which an unseen client used to talk to them. This client promised Team Chaotix a handsome payment if they would take on a case. While Charmy was thrilled about the offer in contrast to Espio, who remained skeptical due to the strange nature of communication, Vector nevertheless had his team set out to follow their new client's requests. During their client's tests of their skills, Team Chaotix ran into Dr. Eggman and his Egg Hawk. After making Eggman retreat, Team Chaotix arrived in Grand Metropolis where they cleared out the Badniks occupying it as their client requested. After then freeing the Power Plant from the control of Gold Camerons as instructed by their client, Team Chaotix met Team Dark, whom they fought after mistaking them as their client's adversaries. Afterward, the client tested Team Chaotix's luck and had them look for casino chips. Eventually, they met Eggman again, but overcame his robot horde. Afterward, Team Chaotix followed their client's instructions and infiltrated Eggman's base in Bullet Station where they destroyed some capsules. They then ran into Eggman and his Egg Albatross, which their client told them to destroy. Afterward, Team Chaotix discovered that the Eggman they fought was a fake, something their client was aware about. As Team Chaotix were instructed to head to the jungle, they began to wonder about their client's identity, which Vector was slowly able to piece together. After making it through the jungle undetected and protecting some Chao from Eggman's forces, Team Chaotix met Team Rose, whom they fought due to a miscommunication. Afterward, the team were instructed to enter a castle with some keys. After then escaping a mansion, Team Chaotix had another run-in with Eggman and his robots. Eventually, Team Chaotix made it to the Egg Fleet, where the client instructed them to infiltrate the flagship and find the keys that would free him from captivity. Along the way, Team Chaotix defeated another a fake Eggman and his Egg Emperor. Having deduced that their client was Dr. Eggman, Vector busted him out of his prison so he and Team Chaotix could talk. Eventually, Eggman revealed that he had been imprisoned and impersonated by his own creation, Metal Sonic, who had gone rogue and sought to conquer the world. Team Chaotix subsequently met up with Team Sonic, Rose and Dark, just as Neo Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Madness. Dr. Eggman then saw the teams had collected all the Chaos Emeralds and got the idea of using the Emeralds against Metal Sonic. Team Chaotix then volunteered to stall Metal Madness with the others while Team Sonic prepared the Chaos Emeralds. Despite Team Chaotix's efforts, Metal Madness transformed into Metal Overlord, but Team Super Sonic then arrived and defeated him. Afterward, Team Chaotix sought to get their payment, chasing after Dr. Eggman when the doctor tried running away from his promise. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix Detective Agency were working on a secret case of unknown nature. Charmy in particular was sent to Prison Island by Vector to locate top secret disks for G.U.N.. Afterwards, the trio met in one of Dr. Eggman's bases to hack his computer. However, they were not able to make much progress since data retrieval was not Espio's forte. It was first when Shadow arrived and opened a portal to the Mad Matrix that progress was made. As Shadow entered the Mad Matrix, Vector had Espio follow the hedgehog and extract information from the terminals in cyberspace. Espio also took part in Shadow's fight with the Egg Breaker after Eggman detected him and Shadow inside his computer. Some time later, Vector entered the Space Colony ARK to find the main computer room. Joining up with Shadow, the duo traveled across Cosmic Fall and found the room before the ARK could collapse. Upon their arrival however, they were attacked by Black Doom. Vector proceeded to help Shadow defeat Black Doom. Afterward, Vector tried in vain to comfort Shadow when he began to see himself as a failed and dangerous experiment that should never had existed. After regrouping with his team in the Space Colony ARK's control room, Vector rushed Espio to hack the ARK's computer, fearing to lose all the recovered data. Charmy however had enough of waiting and rammed the computer. To everyone's surprise, it worked and gave them access to a secret message from Gerald Robotnik which played all around the world, revealing Gerald's true intentions behind Shadow's creation and giving Shadow the determination to defeat Black Doom for good. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, Team Chaotix were hired by an unknown client to investigate recent Chao disappearances. Suspecting Silver the Hedgehog as the culprit, Vector sent Espio to investigate the hedgehog. However, Espio ended up befriending the hedgehog and learned that although Silver was hunting for Chao, it was for the purpose of protecting the creatures by hiding them from Dr. Eggman Nega. Episo thus helped Silver defeat Eggman Nega. However, he failed to get any evidence on the Chao disappearances. When finding out that Espio had failed his mission, Vector was furious as he already used their client's advanced payment to pay off the rent. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Team Chaotix helped G.U.N. gather clues about the Marauders and find out where they imprisoned Knuckles. After pinning down four possible hideouts, Vector met Sonic over G.U.N.'s channel and promised his team would gather intel on Shade. ''Sonic Colors'' In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, Team Chaotix were tasked to investigate Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and find Dr. Eggman. Arriving there, the group split up to scout Planet Wisp for clues. However, Charmy got distracted by the attractions while Espio utilized the local hazards to train. As both of them ran into Sonic and Tails, Vector awaited their reports before meeting Sonic as well. Fearing Sonic's involvement would cost Team Chaotix their reward, Vector initially told Sonic to leave, but allowed his help once Charmy provided a clue. When their search yielded no result though, Espio reunited with his team too. Seemingly giving up on their objective, Vector looked for other jobs for Team Chaotix, even offering Sonic to join their agency. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, Team Chaotix helped their friends prepare a surprise birthday party for Sonic. As the party began however, the Time Eater showed up and kidnapped Team Chaotix, along with Sonic's other friends, by pulling them into Time Holes. The Time Eater then scattered Team Chaotix across the different eras in the White Space, where they were turned into white statues. Eventually, Sonic and his past self went to work restoring the detectives. The first one to be saved was Espio at Seaside Hill. the second was Vector (who informed the Sonics that someone was probably controlling the Time Eater) at Rooftop Run, and the third was Charmy on Planet Wisp. Team Chaotix later appeared at the site of the final battle with the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Classic and Modern Eggman, where they cheered on Classic and Modern Sonic. After the Sonics destroyed the Time Eater, Team Chaotix were transported back to the present with their friends where they resumed the celebration and later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails as they returned to their own universe. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, after Dr. Eggman defeated Sonic (and seemingly killed him) and began conquering the world, Team Chaotix and their allies formed a ragtag resistance group with Knuckles at the helm, to counter the Eggman Empire's reign. At some point during the ensuing war between the Eggman Army and the Resistance, Team Chaotix appeared in the City to help organize its defenses. A few days later, the City came under attack by an Eggman Army battalion. As Team Chaotix began preparing the troops, their efforts got slowed slightly down by an eager, but incompetent resistance rookie. When the Badnik battalion then broke into the City, Team Chaotix faced the robots head on. Thanks to the rookie though, the robots withdrew. Praising the rookie for their work, Team Chaotix began organizing an evacuation.Sonic Forces: Moment of Truth, "Moment of Truth" After six months of warfare, Eggman had taken control of more than 99% of the planet, leaving Team Chaotix and the rest of the Resistance with impossible odds to beat. Eventually, Team Chaotix met up at the Resistance HQ where they, after some discussions, were debriefed on the Resistance's newest recruit, the Avatar, whom Knuckles introduced them to. Learning soon after that Sonic was alive, but kept imprisoned onboard the newly-rebuilt Death Egg, Espio and Vector went to the Spaceport with a squad and managed to steal a shuttle for the Resistance to head to the Death Egg in. Discovering afterward that Sonic was to be banished into space soon, Vector and Espio joined the rescue team heading to the Death Egg. However, they quickly got lost. Luckily, the Avatar found Sonic and the group escaped with him. When the Avatar was then sent on a mission with Sonic, Vector and Charmy had opposing opinions about whether or not their latest recruit was up for it. Team Chaotix later fought Eggman's forces at Seaside Hill before coming over to Park Avenue and helping secure an escape route for civilians. When Tails and Classic Sonic (who had been brought to Team Chaotix's dimension by Eggman's new power) later joined the Resistance, Team Chaotix learned of Eggman's plan to eliminate the Resistance in three days. Soon after, Vector and Charmy observed the Resistance's efforts to hold back an army of Death Egg Robot sentinels and Shadow, who turned out to be a replica created by the Phantom Ruby. While Sonic confronted the Shadow replica, Team Chaotix took part in Knuckles' full frontal assault on Metropolis. Unfortunately, Infinite, Eggman's new henchman, was waiting for the Resistance and activated his Phantom Ruby prototype, wiping out over 80% of the heroes' forces in the confusion. Forced to regroup, Team Chaotix and the Resistance launched another plan to destroy the Death Egg, the power supply for Eggman's Phantom Rubies, in order to shut these weapons down. Thanks to the Sonics' cooperation, the Death Egg was soon destroyed, which Team Chaotix would celebrate in the HQ. However, the Resistance discovered while capturing Metropolis that Eggman had a backup reactor for his Phantom Rubies underneath the Eggman Empire Fortress. With less than an hour before Eggman put his endgame into effect, Team Chaotix and the Resistance launched one final attack on Eggman's tower in hopes of stopping the Phantom Rubies. As they fought their way through the army of replicas, E-123 Omega came to their rescue when Infinite got ready to finish them off. It was then, however, that Infinite launched Eggman's plan: using his Phantom Ruby, he got ready to drop a sun on the Resistance and kill them all. While Team Chaotix were at a loss about what to do, the Avatar was able to neutralize Infinite's sun in the last second using a Phantom Ruby prototype. Team Chaotix subsequently returned to the battle with the Eggman Army while Sonic and the Avatar destroyed Infinite and the Phantom Rubies' reactor. Eggman, however, had foreseen this and his used his original Phantom Ruby in conjunction with his Death Egg Robot to create thousands of replicas to overwhelm Team Chaotix and the rest with. Fortunately, Sonic, the Avatar and Classic Sonic beat Eggman and destroyed his robot, which made his replica army vanish and left the Resistance as the victors. After watching Classic Sonic return to his own dimension now that the Phantom Ruby was gone, Team Chaotix and their friends followed Sonic's example and set out to rid the world of all traces of Eggman's reign. At a last meeting in the Resistance HQ, Knuckles disbanded the Resistance as the Avatar announced their departure, whom Team Chaotix expressed their respect to. The friends then agreed with Tails that even though they were going back to their old lives, they would be friends forever and keep working together to restore the world. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Team Chaotix received work on different fronts when Tails asked Vector to find out who Dodon Pa was. To help his investigation along, Vector went to the mysterious Grand Prix organized by Dodon Pa. There, he met Blaze and Silver, whom he persuaded to form Team Vector with him. In the meantime, Espio and Charmy followed up on a few things for Vector. Eventually, thanks to Team Chaotix's investigations, Espio had a report on Dodon Pa's background ready for Vector. From it, Vector and everyone else learned that Dodon Pa was the President of Donpa Motors and the ruler of Donpa Kingdom. Other game appearances ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' In the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Team Chaotix were sent to investigate Whitestones. While Charmy got to guard a gate in Cubyrinth, Vector and Espio headed to Icepeak. However, Vector grew disinterested and skipped out on work to compete in an event. There, he met Sonic, Mario and the gang, and joined their adventure to get out of work. Planning to pick up Charmy, the group ran into Espio who was angry at Vector for interrupting his own investigation, but was willing to finish alone. Back in Cubyrinth, Charmy refused to open the gate for the team until Vector remembered they had to answer a quiz. After answering it correctly, Charmy happily reunited with his friend. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Team Chaotix visited London to participate in the Olympic Games. Soon after their arrival, however, the Phantasmal Fog started covering London and the trio split up to get behind its secret as each of them assisted some athletes in destroying Fog Machines and returning the city to its former glory. ''Sonic Runners'' series ''Sonic Runners'' .]] In ''Sonic Runners, Vector, Espio and Charmy are all playable characters, where they are assigned a "Chaotix" personality type, allowing each of them to boost the number of collected Rings by 75%. During the "Birthday on Windy Hill" event, Team Chaotix were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman on their way to Sonic's birthday party. While escaping their holding place, they learned Eggman was planning something in a nearby base, unaware they were being fed the information for a trap. Team Chaotix tracked down Team Sonic to pass on their intel, but not before giving Sonic a birthday surprise. After all Eggman's Death Egg drones were destroyed, they joined Sonic's celebration and wished him a happy birthday. ''Sonic Runners Adventure'' In Sonic Runners Adventure, Vector, Espio and Charmy are all playable characters. In this game, each of Chaotix's members are again assigned the Chaotix Type, which allows them to turn 30% of the Rings in levels into Super Rings for a limited time. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Chaotix appear as a spirit in the game. They are a Novice class primary spirit of the Grab Type, and can be earned by winning a spirit battle against their puppet fighters of Sonic, Pichu and King K. Rool on Windy Hill Zone. As a reference to Espio's abilities, they can also turn invisible during the fight. In other media ''Sonic the Comic'' . Art by Richard Elson.]] In Sonic the Comic, Team Chaotix are the guardians of the Special Zone and were founded by the Omni-Viewer. In this continuity the group consists of Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty. Nack the Weasel was also an early member, but quit the group and betrayed them to the Brotherhood of Metallix. They first appeared when Knuckles arrived in the Special Zone. Believing Knuckles to be a servant of Doctor Robotnik, the Omni-Viewer summoned the Chaotix to fight him. When the truth was discovered, Knuckles briefly joined forces with them in order to fight a greater threat. Sonic the Hedgehog was later trapped in the Special Zone for an extended period, and spent much time with the Chaotix. During this period he met several of the Chaotix's own enemies, such as Lord Sidewinder, as well as Mighty's senile father Blockhead Bill. The Chaotix were instrumental in imprisoning Super Sonic, first within the Omni-Viewer's time field and then within the Black Asteroid. Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Team Chaotix are a group of detectives who would take on almost every job to make their rent, but often end up saving the world along the way. Prior to the Super Genesis Wave rewriting both the world and its history, the Chaotix were a group of Freedom Fighters who were closely affiliated with Knuckles. They came together to help Knuckles free the Knothole Freedom Fighters from Dr. Ivo Robotnik's captivity and had since assisted Knuckles in his duties as Guardian of Angel Island, before later aiding the world as a whole against the Eggman Empire as well. ''Sonic X'' .]] In ''Sonic X, Vector, Espio and Charmy appear as members of a detective agency in one episode of Season 2, in which Vanilla the Rabbit hired them to find her daughter Cream. Their search eventually brought them to the Thorndyke residence, where they believed Cream was being held hostage by the family while spying through the window. After Espio's failed attempt to sneak into the house (being knocked out accidentally by Amy's hammer while invisible), Vector and Charmy decide to storm into the house and a fight breaks out between Sonic's friends and the two detectives. But before it can escalate anymore, Sonic and Vanilla arrive and clear up the whole ordeal. They played a larger role in season 3, seen mostly delivering items that Chris' family teleported to their world from Earth. Afterwards, they found themselves lost in space until crossing paths with Sonic and crew again, who helped them fix their ship. They were present during the final battle between the Metarex and Sonic. They decided to take part in fighting the Metarex alongside with the heroes when Shadow crashed their ship on the Metarex mothership. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by IDW Publishing, the Chaotix are a team consisting of Vector, Espio, and Charmy. They helped Sonic track down Dr. Eggman, but found him to have forgotten his identity and history. Theme songs *"Team Chaotix" (Sonic Heroes) *EVENT : TEAM CHAOTIX (Shadow the Hedgehog) Reception Reception to the Team Chaotix has been mixed. In a retrospective review for Knuckles' Chaotix, IGN noted that they were introduced before fans grew weary of the series' extensive cast of recurring characters and praised the depth they provided for the gameplay, calling them "a hoot". Similarly, Electronic Gaming Monthly (EGM) and Sega Magazine spoke favorably of the characters; EGM wrote that they, and the game's elastic bond mechanic, added "spice" to the gameplay, and Sega Magazine noted their wide variety of abilities, singling out Knuckles as being the best. In 2015, Game Informer wrote that the Chaotix were among the best characters of the franchise, and felt that they, specifically Espio and Mighty, were underused. Trivia *According to Takashi Iizuka, the Team Chaotix seen in Sonic Heroes were recreated as new characters from the same ones found in Knuckles' Chaotix when Sonic Heroes was designed, ignoring certain traits that had been established in Knuckles' Chaotix that would have contradicted their intent in the game. *Team Chaotix is the only team in Sonic Heroes to consist entirely of non-mammalian animals, since Vector and Espio are reptiles and Charmy is an insect. **In Sonic Heroes, Team Chaotix is the only team where the Speed Type is not a hedgehog. In fact, it is the only team which does not contain a hedgehog. **Team Chaotix is also the only team to have the Power Type character as the leader. Team Sonic and Team Rose both have a Speed Type character as their respective Team leaders, while Team Dark's Team leader was a Fly Type character. *Charmy is the only member of Team Chaotix not to have appeared in any game without his teammates. *Team Chaotix is the only Sonic Heroes team that does not appear as a collectible card in Sonic Rivals. *Vector, Espio and Charmy were at one point planned to appear in the Lego Dimensions ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Level Pack, as textures and models related to them exist in the game's files. *Counting their appearance in Knuckles' Chaotix, Team Chaotix were the first team to be ever founded in the series, as the rest of the Sonic Heroes teams would be founded at the beginning of that game. Gallery Artwork Team chaotix.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Teamchatixusmanual.png|''Sonic Heroes'' SSBU Spirit Chaotix.png|''Sonic Channel'' Sonic_Runners_Chaotix.png|''Sonic Runners'' References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional trios